Kiritsu Ushinawa
by Bluesunkatsuri
Summary: Discipline Lost (blame google translate if translation is wrong :P) Once again fed up with his co-workers, William develops a new interest in other supernatural beings, mainly demons. During his little 'research' he find things that make him doubt the fairness of a reaper's life more with the minute... and some other, more dangerous things. Rated T for (mild?) violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've had this fic sitting in my files for a while now, not sure wether to upload it or not, and today I just thought, "ah, why not? There are worse fics around, right?" So here it is! My first Kuro fanfic ever (uploaded)!**

**I started writing this wanting something based on the lyrics of William's character songs, they just made me think there's so much more to his character than we get to see, until I saw _England's (from Hetalia) Demon Summoning Song_. Being the William-fan I am, (and never having watched Hetalia before that, though I fell in love with it because of that song XD) I could totally imagine William singing it! And, well, it's for summoning demons, so...**

**It changed a bit. Which is why this chapter and the next two don't really fit together all that well.**

**So yeah, I guess you could say this is part songfic? Oh well...**

**Anyway, I hope you'll like it, and thank you for deciding to click on it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would be more about the reapers and Will would have some kick-ass role in it, other than what he does now T_T... which is basically next to nothing.**

* * *

One is born. One lives their life. They experience a wide variety of things during that time, creating many memories: nice memories, those of love and joy, and the painful memories of loss and hate. These memories mean so much to human beings, but the fact is, eventually they will all fade and become nothing, less than even a whisper left on a weak breeze in the cold winter sky. Much less, an emptiness, darkness, nothingness. Yes, nothing. After all, once all this is done, one will always die.

Death is the utter end for almost all people on earth. It's perfectly ordered like that: birth, life, death. Like a book. You begin to read, usually a prologue -birth- read through the chapters, be there many or few -life- but there will always come a time when the story simply ends, and you close it. Death. Nothing you can do about it. Order may be non-existent in a human's life, the end of it always is, thanks to us. We, the grim reapers, take care of every soul once their body gives up the struggle called life, and make sure they arrive safely at their destination, be it heaven or hell. We judge, we collect, we guide. Day in and day out, every week, every month and every year.

But since preserving the order of death is the task given to us, we must act by the rules, disciplined.

Discipline, however hard it may be. However much it might make us wish... to just be able to die, like a human. And let all these memories fade, and become nothing.

Nothing at all.

Thing is... we can't do that by ourselves. So there must be other ways to end suffering, right?

* * *

"Sutcliff, how many times must I tell you to finish your paperwork unless you want to work overtime?!" William said to his subordinate, trying hard not to lose his calm now. It was saturday, and this was already the sixth time this week Grell had simply refused to do his job properly. But that was not the worst, no if that were all, he would simply give the stubborn red head the overtime of his damned life. Thing is, somehow Grell wouldn't listen to him anymore, and today was the deadline for the souls he should have made reports on. Tomorrow, they were to be send to their final resting place in either heaven or hell, and Sutcliff had done nothing. Today too, he looked as if he was just as reluctant and unwilling to work.

The red head simply huffed, glaring at William. "I won't do anything unless you, and the rest of my superiors finally start appreciating all the extra work I did around here, or even begin to accept me for who I am!" The last words were spat at the dark haired reaper Grell had declared his love to countless times. However frustrating all that might have been, William was now beginning to realise that _that_ Grell was much easier to handle than this one. He was about to respond to that, most likely by saying something along the lines of 'then you should behave acceptable first', but Grell just left after having said that. Left, with a week's worth of soul-judging still to do. As much as William hated to give Grell exactly what he had wished for, he was left with no choice. He had only just been working on finishing his own reports, which he hadn't even succeeded in yet, when this happened. And now, it felt like he could start all over, by adding the work of another to his. The souls had to be judged by the end of this day, there was no way around that, just as there was no way to make Grell do it himself right now. He'd get a punishment for this for sure, but that wouldn't change the fact at least a dozen souls was being neglected and would get nowhere if this work wasn't done right now.

Oh well, he'd been prepared for overtime, anyway. At least it was sunday tomorrow, his only day off in the whole week. Even if he had to work 'till midnight, he'd be able to sleep 'till noon as well. Not like he ever allowed himself to, though. After a whole week of Dispatch work, there was the tending to his appartment. "Donna fukuzatsu na okite de mo..." he sighed to himself as he locked his office, just to be sure no one would disturb him in his work. _No matter what kind of complex laws._ After all, it was against the laws of reapers to neglect any soul, wether it was one you were assigned to judge or someone else. "Ah, kokyuu sae suru ma mo naku, tada imashime dake mamoru..." _Without the time to even take a breath, I can only keep enforcing the commandments._ He had no choice, he never had one. "Sore wa shinigami no kiritsu."_ Those are the laws of a grim reaper._

What cruel laws sometimes.

While he was doing his work, he allowed himself some time to ponder, think about other creatures. Mainly, humans and demons. Those two actually stood side by side, no matter what a shame it might be. Countless demons had they seen, who had contracted with humans. And countless more did they know they had yet to find. Disgraceful, lawless beasts, and yet the humans saw some kind of meaning to contracting with them. But why? Sure, they could grant you any wish, but against what price? Your soul. But somehow, humans didn't seem to care much about that detail, they still just did it. Dealing with demons, the lowest one can do. The last one will ever do, at that. Then there were angels. Whenever humans didn't summon a demon, they'd pray to those filthy, 'pure' creatures. Pure, as in not accepting even the slightest form of corruption, not even if it is just a form of desire. William remembered the case of Queen Victoria's soul: she had made a deal with an angel, combining her own body with that of her deceased husband. When the dead parts of her body then began rotting, the angel would do nothing to help her, for he then decided that her desire to be with her loved one forever was 'impure'. He left her there to die. What was so wrong about a simple desire, about love? Sure, reapers couldn't care less about all that, but at least they knew how much it mattered to humans, and they respected that.

And where do the reapers themselves fit in here? Enemy to demons and angels, feared by the humans. No one could bring themselves to see that they were not the bringers of death and despair, just its slaves. And that they were actually the good ones, deciding where a soul'd belong and guide them on their last endeavor. Demons got souls as reward for their disgraceful 'work', angels got the satisfaction of purification, and the reapers? They were simply expected to keep doing their work, and get nothing in return for it.

It was unfair.

But that was life. Unfair, but true. What a shame that, for reapers, it was eternal as well.

He gave a glance at the clock hanging on his wall. Ten thirthy. Already that late, and he still had six souls left to investigate (in this case, simply by reading their life record -there were no other options) and to make reports on, then make sure they would all reach their destination before midnight. Something that would take at least an hour. It was possible, but if he wanted to succeed, there was no room for letting his thoughts wander anymore. Just work as if his life depended on it. Oh, if only that were true, he'd stop working right this instant. Two centuries of this had been quite enough for him.

By the time he was done, it was almost midnight. But at least he had managed.

But by the time he was back home, it was sunday already. A good night's sleep, lost. Thanks to Grell Sutcliff. Again, to one of his colleagues. Yes, his colleagues were the cause of nearly every bad thing that ever happened to him. But he'd have to deal with it... for eternity...

...or not?

* * *

**That was it for the first chapter. I know, short... I know. The next two are longer, I swear!**

**Well, I bet you couldn't care less if you don't like it so far, but still.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, and reviews would be very much appreciated~! I love them little messages in my inbox, yes I do...**

**Feel free to criticize, or praise, tell me about grammar/spelling mistakes, whatever you want! But please don't flame, though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter's up. Tomorrow I'll place the third and last one. A three-shot is seriously the shortest I have ever written, aside from one-shots.**

**I hope you'll like it, and please R&R. Reviews keep me going~!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own any of the characters, or Kuroshitsuji. The only OC I have is a minor one with a sickingly small and unimportant role XD**

* * *

The next day, he decided to neglect his house anyway, and spent most of his time at the library. Some peace and quiet. But that was not the only reason he went to that specific place. All the things he had been thinking about while doing Grell's work had kept him awake nearly all night, resulting in him actually being passed out on the couch untill noon afterwards. The first time such a thing had ever happened. But during the time he had been awake, he had only been thinking more. Surely there had been reapers before who had felt just the same as he did? There had been reapers who got killed -and not just by demons or the Thorns of Death-, too. What if there was a connection between the two? There were times when William actually greatly enjoyed the privileges of being the manager of this division, one of them being that he was one of the few allowed to review the cinematic records of deceased reapers.

_But where should I begin? This sudden... 'investigation'... the overtime's finally getting at me, it seems._ Yet, he just decided to pick a cinematic record and read through it. Nothing special: killed by a demon while fighting over souls. The second didn't really show anything he found interesting, either. It was only at the fifth book he read through, that he found something useful. This particular reaper had not been killed by a demon, but by other reapers instead. Apparently, he had gotten into a fight with his co-workers. Not just a quarrel, but a serious battle. He had doubted the fairness of a reaper's life as well, something that was against the rules, and it let to his death. Intrigued, William kept on reading more and more of these records. By the end of the day, he had found seven records stating things similar to his own ways of thinking lately, and one was even more interesting than the other. One of them even had vague statements of a contract. With a demon. A reaper, making a contract with a demon.

It was a digrace, unthinkable, unnatural, _evil_...

But apparently, possible.

As he went back home, his mind was racing. Why would any reaper go as low as to contract with demon scum? What could those abominations of nature possible do for a reaper, instead of against them? It was common knowledge that reapers were unable to enter the demon realm, and vice versa. But what if one opened a portal for the other? What destruction would take place? The reaper who did that, well, he must've gone mad.

* * *

A few days later, on wednesday, William was sent out to hunt a group of demons, along with seven others. Two of them being Ronald Knox and Grell. Okay, they were both outstanding in wielding their death scythes, formidable enemies for those demons... If only Eric and Alan were still alive, they could've come as well. Eric wasn't usually that much of a nuisance, and Alan had some sort of influence on others when they were around him. He had been able to temper even Knox and Sutcliff's idiocy on a mission. Not to mention that he had been far easier to get along with than most others. In all honesty, William sometimes even missed the frail reaper in the office. Eric... not as much, but the mood at work had only grown worse than it already was since his death.

After an hour of walking through the streets of London, Ronald suddenly halted. "Senpai," he had a tendency to adress others with Japanese suffixes. Why, no one knew. "There's a demon close by here, I can sense it." William nodded. He had felt it too, the presence of one of those monsters. And by the looks of it, so did the others. One of the reapers,Thomas, was hunting that vermin for the first time, and seemed rather nervous. William inspected him a bit. The young reaper, barely more than a kid, always reminded him of the first soul he had ever collected: that of Thomas Wallis. They even had a name in common...

It was only a few seconds before they found the filthy demon, crouched by a human body, an empty shell. The soul had already been devoured. William quickly inspected the demon a bit, hoping to find what may be a weak spot. And the dangerous parts of him, of course. This was a demon in his true form, and one armed with sharp claws at that. Discribing a demon in its true form was near impossible, for they looked like nothing else one might find, but some features were more common amongst other species as well. The claws, for one, but also his fangs and the way his eyes resembled that of a snake. Seeing all these potential weapons on him, William, and the other reapers as well, couldn't help but feel at least a bit nervous. It was eight against one, and yet they would risk their lives in a battle against this thing. Demons in human form weren't that much of a problem with just two or three reapers, as William and Ronald had once experienced fighting against Sebastian Michaelis, but like this, not even a whole army would be safe.

The demon just smirked as he spotted the reapers. "Well, look at that," he laughed, his voice rumbling and rasping both at the same time. "Some reapers come to ruin my dinner. How rude." That said, the battle was on instantly. The demon lunged forward, his claws barely missing Ronald, who was able to jump aside just in time. Instantly, he raised his lawnmower above his head and let it crash down onto the demon's shoulders, who didn't even seem to feel it. He just slashed with his claws again, this time being blocked by William's death scythe. One of the other reapers then tried to cut off one of the demon's arms with his large, shear-like scythe, but failed and got swatted aside, hitting a wall. He crashed into the wall headfirst with so much force, it was enough to knock him unconscious in one blow. Then Grell slashed at the vermin with his chainsaw, but no use. The demon dodged it with unnatural speed, and the few times it did hit, it was merely grazing it's dark, rough skin. Grell hissed in frustration, and kept on fighting only harder. In the midst of the battle, a dreadful sensation suddenly struck William, and he could see none of the other reapers had felt the same. But he was damn sure he didn't just imagine it. As he tried to stab the demon, he warned them, "There's a second demon close by!" When he said this, Ronald took a second to concentrate on his surroundings, and came to the same conclusion. "Damn, we're screwed. It's a strong presence, so that one must be in its demon form as well!" Right that moment, the moonlight was blocked by something, and both the reapers and the demon looked up. A second demon, skin black as the night, and its hair looked to be made of jet-black feathers, like a crow's. He wore dark leather all over, except on his face. His eyes were dark and twinkling with unhidden joy, also reminding William of a crow. Suddenly, Grell gasped. "T-that's Sebby!" William looked at his colleague in shock. _That_ was Sebastian Michealis' true form?

The crow-demon just laughed. "Well well, young master," he said to the other demon. "Your first day in your demon form, and you manage to get attacked by reapers." The other demon's right eye lit up, and a pentagram appeared in it as he grinned and answered, "Ha, it's just a few. Nothing I can't handle." Seeing that pentagram, William realised this demon must be that Phantomhive kid, Sebastian's master. So he had really become a demon? There was no more time to think now, for Sebastian jumped down from the rooftop he had been standing on, landing right in front of Grell and Thomas, lunging for their necks with his razor-sharp fangs. "Ss-Sebas-chan!" Grell gasped. "What the hell?!"

"Grell, I advice you forget this is Michaelis _right now_!" William yelled at him as the Phantomhive, Ciel, tried piercing him with his claws. Ciel just laughed. "You should know that's no use! Seems like Sebastian is still my best weapon, like always." He then hit William hard against the side of his head, crashing him into a wall as well. He scrambled back up as quickly as he could, and felt a pain stab him through his entire right arm. Broken, just what he needed right now. And it was his scythe wielding arm at that. Luckily, at the reaper academy, they had been trained to use both right and left in battle, but with left he still felt to be useless while fighting. He just brushed away that thought and lunged forward once more, this time managing to stab Ciel in the abdomen. The demon let out a shriek, and just scrathed William in the face as revenge. Only half managing to dodge it, the reaper could feel the claws, which were huge as though that of a tiger or perhaps a bear,rip through his skin, leaving long, ragged wounds. At least they weren't that deep, so it'd heal just fine. Only a second after that, he heard an exclamation from Grell. "Sebby! You ripped my coat! Bad demon, bad demon!" William looked around at them, only to see Grell busy inspecting the long rip in the coat he so loved. The moron was completely ignoring the battle, even if it was just for a few seconds. And in those few seconds, Sebastian saw his chance to attack the young Thomas, driving his claws, his whole arm through the blonde reaper's body, who spat out blood, shrieked in pain and went limp after barely two seconds. Sebastian just grinned, and said mockingly to the other reapers, "I wonder what your kind's souls taste like. Shall I try?" Driven by pure rage at this statement, William lunged forward and pierced his long scythe through the demon's chest, and at the same time, Ronald attacked from the side. It left the demon badly hurt, but much to the reapers' dismay, he looked as if he'd survive it anyway. Ciel huffed, saying, "Sebastian, we're leaving. I can't risk to lose my butler, now can I?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes at this, but obeyed. With a speed above that of any other creature, despite their injuries, they fled, leaving the six reapers that were still standing with one unconscious ally, and one dead. And the six themselves were all injured, ranging from a few scratches to deep cuts.

Unable to control his rage, William whacked Grell on his head with his scythe, yelling, "We lost a perfectly fine reaper because of you, you idiot!" Grell just folded his arms over his head, trying to shield his skull from being damaged by his angry superior. "You _useless bastard!_ That's the seventh death in barely more than a month! If you hadn't been so stressed over your stupid coat, you might have protected him! If you had been more serious, you might've even killed that demon! _You have the skill for it, you just don't use it!_"

"William-senpai," Ronald put in. "It wasn't all Grell's fault, you know. If Thomas had been faster himself, he might've dodged or blocked it. And besides, you're hurt, you should calm down a bit." Ronald had a point there, about both things. Perhaps William just had to release his frustration about Grell neglecting his work lately, but this wasn't the way to do that. Besides, whacking a co-worker up his head wasn't exatly the best thing to do with a broken shoulder, and he could just feel his blood covering nearly all of his face. So he just gave the idiot redhead one last glare, and without saying anything, the remaining reapers went back to their realm.

Why is it that evil is just that much stronger than order?

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last, though I might upload a sequel or something... dunno yet :P**

**Er... I don't wanna sound like a pleading, nagging nuisance, but reviews would be very much appreciated~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third and last chapter. I hope you'll like it. **

**Again, I don't own Kuro. I just don't.**

* * *

The following days were spend on working, and when he had the time, some more of his 'investigation', which now mostly focused on demons and their relationship with reapers in the past. More specifficaly, if there had been more contracts between the two species. And also, how it had been possible that a reaper could have ever summoned one, for that was the one thing only humans could do. Summon evil.

Demons, apparently, really had no laws set out like the reapers did, he found out soon. Some rules, yes, but if you went against them, there'd be no punishment. For example, demons tend to fight eachother quite often, usually over a soul. But they loathed to do so out of the blue, and usually prepare a proper duel for it. They can kill eachother as well, something only they can do with ease. A demon sword was enough, a weapon that inflicted wounds that would never heal. Only problem about those swords, is that only demons can wield it, whereas a reaper's death scythe can be taken in battle and used against them. This was all he found out from reading a rather ancient book about demons. It looked like it came from the reaper-medieval times, which, in human years, was nearly a thousand years ago.

Next he read through reports on demons seen in the London area, and just by that it wasn't hard to see how much more demons there were there than reapers. Which results in more and more souls being taken by that scum than properly guided to heaven or hell. Also, when he got the chance to check on demon-reports in other areas and countries later that week, he began to realise just how big the gap between the two species had gotten. For every division in the Reaper Dispatch Association, there were twice or even thrice as much demons in the same area. They were the dominating species, that much was clear.

_This war against the demons, _he thought grimly. _It's like just us, the London division, going into war against the whole world. How long will it be before we're wiped out completely?_ Yes, compared to the demons, they were practically facing the brink of extinction. Yet, the reapers managed to stay disciplined and keep following the rules of death and afterlife. Afterlife... hah, what nonsense. There was no such thing, yet humans so loved to believe in it. Death was just the utter end. Your soul may be escorted to a final resting place, but it has no conscience anymore, doesn't experience a single thing. It might as well be gone completely, that made no difference.

Gone completely... devoured and dissolved. Is that what the demons were doing, then? They knew just as well as the reapers, and even the angels, that there was nothing beyond death -if your soul was collected or eaten that is, otherwise the spirit keeps dwelling on earth, wandering lost- and that the souls might be used for some other purpose? Like... being a meal to some other species? Reapers, despite how much soul matters meant to them, had no use for them other than them giving reapers work. And a reason to fight the demons.

Demons were... fascinating creatures.

_Still, devouring a soul like that is wrong, it's evil._ William said to himself, shaking his head at his own foolishness. How could he even _think_ demons saw some purpose in eating human souls, other than ruining one's afterlife and taking away the slight chance of reincarnation? William had seen with his own eyes, only just over a century ago, that reincarnation existed, though only a select few souls get a second life. And they keep it at that, too. Not a single soul has ever lived more than twice in the human world.

Suddenly, the reaper's eyes fell on a little note inside one of the books he was reading. A small post-it, in the middle of a book, some text scribbled on it in a frustatingly small way. Curious, he read it, but couldn't make anything out of the words written. If they were even real words. "Santara Badara Uinzanana Uopatorna Interakantera... The hell is this?" He wondered out loud, before tossing the book aside. He looked at the clock, realising it must be late already, and he still had work to do tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, while he was on his way to the dispatch office, Ronald Knox's voice sounded behind him. "William-senpai! William-senpai, may I ask you something?" The blonde-and-black haired reaper soon caught up to his superior, who only gave him a slightly distant glance before saying, "Sure, ask away." Ronald stared at William in confusement -that reaction was way too unlike the stoic reaper to be normal- but just shook his head after a few seconds and said, "Well, it's about those demons we fought, you know, Michaelis and Phantomhive. Especially the latter." William just kept on walking while Ronald asked all about him. "You and Grell-senpai seemed to know him, is that true?" No answer. Ronald was silent for a moment, then shrugged and went on to the next, more important question. "Is it true he was a human first? And if it is, has it ever happened before that a human became a demon?" Now, William halted, just as the two stood in front of the dispatch office. He was silent for a few seconds, before answering; "All demons were once human, though it takes them only a few years to forget all about their human lives. That's why they have souls, like humans. Usually it's a corrupted human that comitted many crimes during their life that becomes a demon, however, in Phantomhive's case, it was part of a contract made with another demon."

"Alright, but," Ronald went on, confused. "Reapers have souls too, and we're just born as reapers, so..."

Still not looking at his subordinate, William interupted him, answering the question. "Reapers are the only supernatural or 'divine' creatures with a soul without having to have been a human before. Not even angels do. This _could_ have made reapers have an advantage over angels and demons, but instead, as you know reapers are far inferior to demons when it comes to stregth and skill, and are mere equals to angels."

Ronald began laughing, though he had a nervous undertone in his voice as he did so. "Wow, senpai, I never thought the day would come that I'd hear _you_, of all reapers, say we're inferior to _any_ kind, let alone demons! You sure you're not sick or something?" It was just a joke, that last part, yet something in the back of the young reaper's mind hoped for this to be true: by now, he had no other explanation for his superior's strange behaviour. William turned his eyes on Ronald, who gasped in shock at what he saw. The dark haired reaper instantly looked at the building in front of them again. "There's nothing wrong with stating a fact, now is there?" he said, before closing his eyes, just standing there. What came next scared Ronald Knox even more. William was..._grinning, _he could see so even from half behind him, and he was whispering things, seemingly to no one in particular. "S-senpai? You okay?" Ronald stammered, frightened by this sudden strange behaviour. The older reaper's voice grew slightly louder, and Ronald could now hear he was singing something, no..._ chanting._

"_Mera mera to, yaki tsukuse, sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de,_" Ronald just stood there, listening and watching as though paralyzed, stunned by this, though mainly by two things: one, William's voice didn't sound that bad, in fact, it sounded as though he could actually sing quite well; two, this language sounded familiar to the suffix-user. For all he could tell, it was Japanese, though he had no idea what it meant. William just went on. "_Atokata mo nokoranu youni... Tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse."_ This word was one Ronald recognized, _tamashii_. Soul. Now, he still had no idea as to what all this meant, only that it was bad. Very, very bad news... "Senpai, would you please stop that? It-it's creeping me out, you know." William, however, just went on as though he hadn't even heard it. "_Mera mera to, yaki tsukuse, ware no yobi kake ni, kotae ima! Oroka naru mono do mo wo, guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse."_ Then he paused, turning to Ronald with a grin spread out on his face. More reapers had stopped here a moment ago, just as stunned at seeing William, of all reapers, suddenly just chanting something while he should get to work instead. William never neglected his work, never. "I can tell you a thing or two more about demons, if you want me to," he said to Ronald, the laughter that was clear in his expression sounding through in his voice as well. "Though, do you not think it is better to find it out yourself?" He began laughing now, a cold and cruel laugh, as his eyes once again showed what had frightened Ronald earlier. As though there was a red veil over them, pushing away the green a reaper's eyes always were. He started his chant over again, louder and with traces of the laughter still sounding through in the words. "_Mera mera to, yaki tsukuse, sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de. Atokata mo nokoranu you ni... Tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse. Mera mera to, yaki tsukuse, ware no yobi kake ni, kotae ima! Oroka naru mono do mo wo, guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse!"_

A cold feeling of dread spread through the few reapers gathered around the scene, and a dark sensation hung in the air. It was like Ronald could just _feel_ the ancient barriers protecting the reaper realm from outsiders slowly breaking, as William kept on reapeating his chant. Right then, Grell ran over to Ronald from where he had been standing. "Ronald, what the hell is he doing? It's getting scary." Ronald nodded, not taking his eyes off his superior. "I don't know, but it's bad, I can feel that much."

Right then, William was finally done, and with the same grin as a few moments ago, looked at the two reapers. "Ah, so you're Ronald? What a lame name, though, it's not as bad as this guy's. _William!_ Hah, you reapers have no taste, let me tell you that!" More angry than scared now, Ronald exclaimed: "What the hell?! Okay, that's _it_! Whatever you are, let go of senpai _right now!_" The reaper just began laughing again. Grell looked confused at this, and frantically asked, "R-Ronnie, what are you saying? It makes no sense!"

"Oh, it makes complete sense, Grell-senpai." Ronald answered grimly, narrowing his eyes at the supposed-William in front of him. "Don't you realise? That's not William-senpai. It may be his body, but..."

"Correct!" The reaper exclaimed, interupting him. "That's something we call _tamashii no shoyuu,_ Soul Possession. A very useful trick, though not everyone -especially not reapers- are that easy to possess. This one, however, was unfortunate enough to unknowingly cast it over himself only last night. The summoning words, you see. 'Santara Badara Uinzanana Uopatorna Interakantara'. Whoops, there I said them myself!" He laughed again, followed by, "You see, those words summon demons. And since I, using that nice song just now, weakened the barriers protecting your beloved realm _and_ spoke the summoning words, more of my kind will be able to come in here -_without _having to use a reaper's body- and we'll wipe you from the face of the earth once and for all! Sounds good, hm?" When the demon-reaper said this, a wave of shock washed over the reapers present. Allow demons to go rampaging in their realm? No way, they were good as dead! Then the demon raised one arm, and said quickly "'_Laevateinn'_". At this, a strange, thorn-like green sword appeared in his hand, and he smirked. "Hah, who knew I'd be able to hold it even in this body?" He then turned back to the reapers, saying, "See this? It's called Laevateinn, a cursed sword so strong, it's even a demon-killer! I'm sure some of you must know about it, right? It was lost to the sea not that long ago, but I taught myself how to summon it just by saying its name. Yet another useful trick of us demons. Just know that you pitiful reapers don't stand a chance the moment my fellow demons come in here." Gritting his teeth, Ronald summoned his own death scythe and held it threatingly in front of him, as the other reapers did the same. The demon shook his head. "What poor idiots." After saying that, he raised the demon sword above his head, ready to fight, and...

And drove it through his own -no, _William's_- body. He coughed up a mouthful of blood, staggering a second then fell to his knees, raspingly exclaiming, "Y-_you idiot!_" In a heartbeat, a see-through, black mass appeared between William and the other reapers, saying: "You only damaged yourself like that, you know? Suicide, what a useless thing to do!"

William -for Ronald could instantly see this was his senpai again- just smirked weakly, rasping, "U..u-useless? F-fool." He then looked past the mass -apparently the demon's soul- and at the reapers. "W-well? I didn't... stab myself for... for nothing! Kill it!" In an instant, Ronald had raised his lawnmower-scythe above his head, and the same instant the demon's voice sounded again. "Tsk, maybe not as stupid as you look!" A second later, the death scythe crashed down onto the demon's soul, tearing it to pieces. No cinematic record appeared, nor was it stored in the death scythe. It simply disappeared. William could do nothing but lay there, bleeding to death, and hope Ronald had actually killed the demon for good. Grell ran to the injured reaper's side, panicking. "A-are you okay, Will?"

William would have laughed at his idiocy, if it were not for the pain almost choking him. "N-no, obviously. A wound in...inflicted by that sword..."

"Can't heal, I know." The red reaper answered. He grabbed hold of it, and pulled it out of the other reaper's body in one swift movement. William just flinched as a fresh wave of pain crashed down on him. Then, Grell hauled him up partially, smiling. Though that last part might have been William's imagination: things were starting to blur, and his consciousness was slipping already because of the blood loss. "Well, it can't heal _on it's own._" Grell went on. "Luckily for you, we've got one of the best infirmaries in the whole reaper world." Then everything went black and silent. How he'd love to fight those demons that would soon come to his realm, but that was impossible now. He didn't quite know how in the world he had accidentally summoned that demon in the first place, only thing he knew was that his looking in to the creatures had not only been pointless, but like casting a curse over his whole kind. He didn't exactly get much time to think, though: his whole body felt like ice, but too weak to even shiver, and the pain was so strong, it felt as though his chest was slowly being dissolved in acid.

_Perhaps death,_ William thought before blacking out completely. _Is not as tempting as it seemed._

* * *

**Death didn't seem all that tempting in the first place, if you ask me.**

**I might make a sequel to this, from another reaper's point of view (can't choose between Grell and Ronald), and that'll be the invasion/battle with the demons. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Will see about that.**

**I hope you liked it, and seriously, reviews would be appreciated. If you don't want to, though, just don't. You don't have to...**


End file.
